


I'm addicted to your chemicals

by Harrys_Beanies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Louis, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Harry, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrys_Beanies/pseuds/Harrys_Beanies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot based on Jay and Dan's wedding yesterday, how hot did the boys look?! Everyone is going around with rumours that Harry had a condom in his pocket and Louis was wearing panties and they had a quickie in the bathroom, so here we are. I believe Harry topped yesterday, so he is a top and Louis is a bottom in this fic, but normally I think Louis tops</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm addicted to your chemicals

Today was finally the day, his mum who he adored with all of his heart was getting married to the man she loved. Louis was devastated when her and Mark split, especially since Mark was more of a dad to Louis then his real father ever was and will be. Louis thinks back to yesterday when he was picking up his suit with the rest of the boys, minus Zayn, who decided to miss the wedding to visit his fiancée. How dare he.

*yesterday* 

"Haha! These suits are the craic! Harry won't be able to keep his hands off you, tommo!" Niall shouted excitedly, Louis swears this boy is more excited for the wedding than he is. "Shut up Niall. I will have you know this is a formal occasion and not under any circumstances am I planning to seduce my boyfriend." Louis was going to make sure of it. He was here to celebrate his mum and new stepdad's love, not to melt into Harry's arms because he will be wearing a suit or vice versa. The woman in the store wrapped their suits gently and carefully in black bags and helped them to carry them out of the store and into Louis' car.  
'Rather Be' was playing full blast on the radio station, and Louis was singing at the top of his lungs, this was his jam and he could not be happier right now. Liam reached forward and turned the radio down and turned his head at Louis. "What?" Louis asked, his brows furrowing together in confusion. "How come you and Harry picked up your suits seperately?" Liam asked. Louis sighed. "Harry doesn't want me to see him in his suit until the wedding day, and I don't want him to see me in my suit until tomorrow either, as if it's any of your business, Payno." Liam looked a bit lost. Niall turned around to interrupt before anyone else could open their mouths to say "Christ Lou, it's your mum's wedding, not yours and Harry's. Who gives a fuck if you see each other's outfit choice?" Louis sighed again in defeat, he didn't have the energy to debate as Niall was right really.

\------------

Louis' alarm went off at exactly 8:30am. The wedding was in four hours. The other side of the bed was already made, so Harry must have already woken up. Louis' nose twitched as the smell of bacon and eggs hit his nostrils and he licked his lips. Before he could even step one foot out of the duvet, Harry was waltzing into the bedroom wearing nothing but his pink stripy boxer shorts and an apron saying "Kiss the cook". Louis grinned at him fondly, he was so gone for this boy. He was too busy drooling over Harry's perky little bum to realise Harry had in fact, made him breakfast in bed. Louis gladly sat up and accepted the bacon and egg sandwich Harry had made, also on the plate he had written "I love you" in tomato ketchup. He's such a sap. Louis thanks Harry and takes one bite into his sandwich before Harry is pouting like a puppy. "Hey!" Harry said. Louis brows furrowed together in confusion, before Harry points to the writing on his apron. Louis grins as Harry leans forward into a quick peck on the lips, but Louis was not satisfied. He wrapped his hand round the back of Harry's neck and yanked him in closer, Harry's mouth opened instantly as he smirked against Louis' lips. Louis' tongue explores around the roof of Harry's mouth before Harry pulls away and Louis pouts. "Don't think I'm going to manage seeing you in that suit today, Haz" Harry chuckled and snuggled into Louis' chest. "Me in MY suit? God knows how you'll look in yours, I don't think I will be able to keep it in my trousers!" Louis laughed and kissed the corner of Harry's mouth. They end up sharing the sandwich, popping small bite size pieces into each other's mouths and then lay in a comfortable silence against each other's chests before Louis looks at the time.  
"Shit! Harry we are going to be late, it's 11:30! The wedding starts in an hour and we aren't even out of bed!" Louis scrambles out of the duvet in panic, no, this can not be happening, he is NOT going to be late for his mum's wedding under any circumstances. Harry gets out of the duvet and makes the bed, and smiles calmly. "Stop worrying Lou, it will be okay. Your mum is going to be proud of you giving her away today." Louis smiles at the ground. "For the record Haz, I love you too." They share a quick kiss and then hop into the shower, ready to change into their suits. 

**********

Louis and Harry took a car each to the ceremony. Louis arrived with his mum and sisters, Harry arrived with Niall, Liam and Sophia. Louis' mum looked absolutely beautiful. So did his sisters, they each had their hair half up half down and curly and each were wearing flowing white bridesmaid dresses and Louis was wearing a navy blue suit that hugged his curves well, showing off his bum. He had brown shoes, a pink flower and a white shirt and his hair was styled into a neat quiff and he wore designer sunglasses, but took them off as they went inside. As they arrived to the ceremony, all the guests were sitting on the benches inside the church, chatting excitedly as they awaited the arrival of the bride. Louis' palms were sweaty and butterflies in his stomach. What if he messes it up? He is being trusted to give his own mother away, what if he trips her accidentally or trips himself and drops the rings? He would never forgive himself. He loses his track of thought when his mum turns to him nervously. "It's time." 

Louis got out of the car first, holding out a hand to help his sisters out of the car and carried Phoebe and Daisy in his arms, swinging them around gently and then putting them down on the grass. Finally, Louis holds out a hand to help his mum out of the car, grinning at her. Once she is out, Louis kisses her on the cheek. "You look beautiful mum, I'm so glad you are happy. I love you." Louis could feel himself getting emotional, god he hates weddings. Jay gently wiped her thumb under Louis' eye to wipe away any tears that were threatening to spill and mouthed "I love you to boo bear, you are the best son I could ever ask for and you look very handsome, Harry is so lucky to have someone like you" and with that, the classical music begins and louis gently holds his mum's hand and walks her through the flowers and ribbons and down the aisle. Everyone turns around and gasps at how beautiful Jay looks, particularly Dan who is looking at her with fond eyes and takes Jay's hands in his. Louis turns around to see Harry making heart eyes at him, and Jesus Christ. Harry looks gorgeous. He is wearing a farmer hat with his curls hanging out the bottom of it, a black blazer, a black scarf with a beautiful pattern wrapped around his neck gracefully, black suit trousers, black boots and a shirt that is unbuttoned right down to his stomach. Louis turns around embarrassed when he realises everyone can see him drooling over Harry. Harry just smirks and winks at him. 

Once the ceremony has finished, Louis gathers with his relatives for family photos, holding onto Doris and Ernest, politely chatting amongst the many guests. Harry hugs Jay and complements how beautiful she looks. She says to Harry. "You're a special lad for my Louis you know, you treat him so well, I can see how much you love each other. It may be your wedding next love!" She jokes. Harry turns around to say "Maybe. As long as I have your blessing love" He winks. Back where Louis is, his nan keeps complementing how Louis has grown into such a polite, handsome young lad. Louis just smiles politely as she pinches his cheeks. Harry also appears in some of the family photographs, cheekily pinching Louis' bum in one of the shots and winking at him. Louis doesn't know how is going to get through the entire day without ripping Harry's clothes off. They had already snuck off to snog up against a tree earlier, messing Louis' hair up slightly and crinkling his suit, but nobody seemed to notice and may I add, get caught by Stan, so Louis doesn't know how he will manage the rest of the night.

Everyone cheers as the new Mr and Mrs Deakin cut the cake and Louis helps to hand out a slice to all 200 guests. Before everyone knew it, it was 5pm and time for the wedding reception. All the guests were dancing amongst themselves, chatting and laughing and drinking to the latest club anthems. Louis was chatting with his long term best friend Stan and also chatting to Niall whilst Liam was in the corner snogging Sophia. At least him and Harry aren't the first couple to resist touching each other. Or at least, won't be. Niall goes to buy Louis and Stan another drink when Louis feels a couple of strong hands wrap around his waist. He turns around to see the love of his life grinning at him stupidly. Harry whispers into Louis' ear "Gonna destroy you in that suit later, never seen you look so sexy. I'm gonna rip it right off your gorgeous body and suck you up and down." Louis face turned a shade of crimson and looks down and laughs nervously. "Not now Harold, if you remember correctly we are at my own mother's wedding. I booked us a hotel tonight anyway, so you can suck me up and down later" Harry pouts and pats Louis' bum playfully and then walks off to chat to his parents. Liam and Niall come over and start laughing. "What is so funny? Do enlighten me lads." Louis is paranoid, what if everyone in the room heard what Harry had said? Don't get him wrong, there's nothing more that he'd love to do right now then bend Harry over and sexually destroy him but this is a formal event and a lot of eyes are on Louis and he doesn't want to walk around the wedding with a boner and come on his expensive suit. No, he would not.

***************

All of the family and guests sit down at the tables for the wedding meal. They are having a typical Sunday roast, Yorkshire puddings, the lot. Louis tucks into his dinner, trying his hardest not to spill gravy down his shirt. Niall on the other hand, has demolished his meal and is now finishing the meals of the people around him, meat and vegetables stuck around his chin like a toddler. Suddenly a spoon is tapped to a glass and it is time for speeches. Louis can feel his palms sweating again as it's his turn for a speech. Louis is never normally nervous around people, particularly his own family, but he wants this day to be perfect for his mum as she deserves every shred of happiness in the world and Louis doesn't want to be the one to mess it up. Louis stands at the front in his seat and reads off a piece of crumpled paper he had written his speech on messily a couple of days ago.  
"Well, firstly I'd like to say congratulations to my beautiful mum and her lovely new husband and my new stepdad on finally getting married, I hope you live a very happy life together and I could not be happier for you, you deserve the world mum. You have raised me into the man I am today and without you I wouldn't have anything. I love you so much, you have stood by me throughout everything and I could never thank you enough. Secondly, thank you to Dan for making my mum happy, being a wonderful dad to not only his twins Doris and Ernest, but also a wonderful stepfather to me, Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy and Phoebe. We all adore you. Enjoy the wedding everyone, I love you all!" 

It was now around 7pm, and it was time for the first dance. He watched as his mum and Dan wrapped their arms around each other, slowly dancing across the floor, Jay's dress flowing like an angels. Everyone else had grabbed a partner to slow dance with to. Liam and Sophia had reappeared after mysteriously disappearing for an hour during the speeches. Having sex at his mum's wedding. Classy Liam, Louis thought. He is going to kill him later. Anne and Robin, Harry's mum and stepdad were dancing in the corner, looking fondly at each other. It's only been a year since they got married themselves. Niall was gently swaying Doris around the room, she was giggling and grinning at Niall, before Niall was swinging Ernest around as well as Daisy and Phoebe, he has the bestest friends. 

Louis walked over to Harry and surprised him with a red rose. "Will you dance with me darling?" He grinned and Harry accepted, taking the rose in his mouth and letting Louis lead their hands to the dance floor. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck whilst Harry's arms hung loosely around Louis' waist. They looked into each other's eyes, their foreheads rested together as they swung gently around the room, leaning in to give each other a tender kiss on the lips before the up beat song choices were back. 

************** 

It was now close to 10pm. Most of the guests were either tipsy or drunk on champagne and beer, and he was feeling pretty out it himself. Niall was dancing on the table singing Irish traditional songs and entertaining the guests, Liam and Sophia had gone home, everyone else was chatting, dancing and socialising. Harry wasn't completely off his face, but he was drunk enough to become clingy and annoying. Harry wouldn't leave Louis alone. His hands wrapped around Louis waist, sucking gently on Louis' collar and jawline. Harry whispered into Louis' ear. "I've barely seen you all day boo, I've had to look at you from afar in that gorgeous suit. Liam and Sophia have banged today, so why can't we?" Harry slurred. Louis just laughed and patted Harry's bum. "You're such a horny, clingy drunk Harry Styles. How can I resist?" He winks. "A horny drunk? I've been horny all day Lou, having to look at you walking around like a million dollars and not being able to touch." "Harry you did touch, by the tree earlier, you fool" "But we only kissed Lou, I want mooooree" Harry pined. Louis decided to tease him a little, removing his blazer slowly and carefully whilst licking his lips at Harry, and Harry groaned, eyes widening. Louis smirked at him. "What did you do that for Louuuu" Harry whined. "I'm hot, it is the end of July, Harry." Louis smirked. "Hot you are." Harry whispered, before grabbing Louis' hand and dragging him down the hall, down towards the men's toilets. Louis knows exactly where this is going, but he doesn't even care that they are in public anymore, he just wants Harry. They both are a little tipsy, but a small round of bathroom sex won't hurt before leaving to demolish one another at the hotel room Louis booked for them this morning. Harry dragged Louis into a cubicle and locked the door, checking to ensure nobody is watching. Coast is clear, perfect.

Harry shoves Louis hard against the toilet door and attaches their mouths in a hot, messy kiss. Their mouths move quickly and needy against one another, small moans coming from both Louis and Harry as their tongues fight against each other, tasting the wedding meal the both had eaten earlier in the day. Louis loses track of just how long they had been snogging each other's faces off, so decided to spice things up a little. Louis breaks away from the kiss and starts attacking Harry's neck and jawline, sucking into the skin and leaving bruises along his collar bones. He rips off Harry's blazer and unbuttons his shirt, quickly fumbling at the buttons as Harry groans and moves his hips into Louis, Louis can feel Harry's growing bulge through his trousers. Harry then throws Louis blazer and shirt to the ground and sucks bruises all along Louis' neck and collarbones, then pulls away for oxygen. "Been waiting to do this all day babe, god you look so hot like this, I love you so much" Harry breathed out, unzipping and pulling down Louis' trousers down, and his eyes widened and he grinned. "Panties?" Harry asked. Louis looked down slightly embarrassed "Erm yeah, just for you Haz, was gonna surprise you at the hotel tonight, but you've spoilt the surprise!" Louis joked. "You look gorgeous babe, all for me hey? Can't wait to pull them off again later" Harry licked the light pink panties and pulled them down with his teeth, leaving them hanging at his shoes. Louis makes a noise that he's quite embarrassed about, the sudden realisation that anyone could of heard him. He pulls down Harry's trousers and boxers and breathes into Harry's mouth. "You're so beautiful Haz, and all mine" and Harry wraps a hand around the base of Louis' hard cock and kisses the tip, before licking up and down the head and taking Louis' fully into his mouth. Louis moans loudly, thrusting his hips into Harry's mouth, begging for more. Harry obliges, taking all of Louis into his mouth so the tip of Louis' cock hits the back of his throat and he gags. Louis pulls on Harry's curls now that his dumb hat is discarded somewhere in the other room, while Harry sucks Louis faster, his head bobbing up and down in time with Louis' thrusts. "Harry... I'm gonna..." Louis feels himself getting weak at the knees. Harry then pulls off with a dirty popping sound, licking his lips. "Not yet" he breathes into Louis' mouth and Louis whimpers. Harry then fumbles around his trouser pockets and pulls a condom out of the packet. Louis eyes grow wide. "You brought a condom to my mum's wedding?! Why?" Harry laughed. "I knew I wouldn't be able to wait until the hotel, and neither would you, no matter how much you said you would here you are, shagging your boyfriend in a toilet cubicle at a wedding reception, classy Louis" Harry winks. "Same goes to you, horny bastard." Louis' pout then turns into a smirk, and before Harry can get the condom on, Louis bends down and takes all of Harry's cock into his mouth at once and doesn't even gag. He just sucks and licks and kisses until Harry is sweeting and almost pulling Louis' hair out of his scalp. "Right, time to get on with it before people notice we are gone" Harry says whilst quickly putting the already lubricated condom on. "Why a condom Harry? We've been together three years. We know we don't have an STD" Louis laughs. "So you don't get come stains on your suit, that's why Lou. Smart thinking me, I came prepared" and with that, the tip of Harry's cock was in Louis ass before Louis could even speak. It was sore and uncomfortable to begin with, as Louis was not openly prepared for this, but they soon got into a nice rhythm. Harry's cock was completely in Louis now, Louis bent over the toilet door whilst Harry is rocking hardly into him, causing him to whimper. Suddenly, someone comes into the bathroom. They knock on each cubicle before reaching Louis and Harry's. "Shit Harry, Dan is in here looking for us! What are we going to do, you fool!" And they stay as quiet as possible. They peek at Dan through the crack in the door. "Hello? Is anyone in here? Is everything alright? Louis? Harry? Are you here? Jay wants to dance with you Lou, and she doesn't know where you are." Louis closes his eyes and slaps his forehead. How embarrassing. "They must be outside" Dan says to himself, shrugging his shoulders and walking away, Louis and Harry breathe out. "I can't believe that just happened, my new stepdad could have caught me naked with my boyfriends cock in my ass at their wedding reception!" Louis face was as red as a tomato. Harry just laughed. "Oh well, they probably know we are shagging each other somewhere, hence why he came to the toilets to find BOTH of us and how looking around trees" Great, fabulous. Louis thought to himself. Harry finished thrusting into Louis before pulling out and coming into the condom and throwing it into the toilet. "Lou?" Harry asked. "What!" Louis said. "You still haven't come yet" "I'm not sure I can, Dan killed the mood a little" Harry proved Louis wrong as he went to give Louis a second blowjob, and Louis went weak at the knees and his vision blurred, sweaty palms pulling on Harry's curly ringlets before coming right down Harry's throat as Harry swallowed him down. "I hate you" Louis barked. "I love you too" Harry said with a mischievous grin.

*************

Louis and Harry scrambled to get their suits back on and smooth their wrinkled clothing and hair out as best as they could and decided to leave ten minutes after one another so it wouldn't look at suspicious if they walked out together at the same time. Their eyes glassy, faces flushed, sweaty foreheads and swollen red lips and Louis knows he's going to have trouble sitting on those wooden chairs. Everyone smirks at them when they walk in, like they know exactly what they've been up to. It doesn't surprise Louis, they were loud, both snuck off for an hour in a toilet, and they've both come out looking freshly fucked. Thes was going to be a disaster, Louis can tell it will be put in his and Harry's wedding speech one day. Harry walked over to Niall and Stan and whispered into their ear, Niall barking with laughter and giving Harry a high five and Stan walking away, his face in his hands, red faced with embarrassment. Wow, that's alright babe, tell the whole world. Louis thought to himself.  
"Where on earth have you been?!" Lottie asked him, angrily. "I know exactly where he has been, haha, isn't that right, tommo! Legend! Haha!" Niall drunkingly stumbled away. Louis rolled his eyes. "Me and Harry were just talking that's all" Louis lied. Lottie didn't believe him. "Sure you were, that is disgusting doing that at our mum's wedding Lou!" Louis didn't say anything, his mother had wrapped her arms around him for a dance.  
"Oh boo, I was so worried! You were gone for an hour!" Jay kissed his cheek. "Sorry mum, me and Harry were.... Talking?" he said slowly and it came out more like a question.  
"Oh Lou, you can't fool me. I was young once. Me and Mark were the same at Auntie Freya's wedding." She laughed. Louis scowled, he was so embarrassed that one, his mum knew he was shagging Harry in the toilets at her wedding, and two, the image in his head of his parents doing the same thing. He looked out the corner of his eye to see Harry being given a lecture by his mum about sneaking off at public gatherings. Harry rolled his eyes at Louis and winked and smirked and Jay caught him and waved at Harry, Harry looking down to the floor, face red with embarrassment. Louis laughed.  
Louis and his mum danced together slowly, when Jay whispered into her son's ear.  
"He's special you know. That Harry. He loves you and I can tell how much you love him. Hold onto him, it may be your wedding next." She winked.  
"I hope so mum, I honestly love him so much" Louis honestly told her.  
"I gave him my blessing, Lou" "Really?" "Of course!" And they grin stupidly at each other.  
Harry and Louis are the last to leave, helping to tidy away and say goodbye to Louis' family, and then head off in a taxi as they have had to leave their cars to pick up in the morning as they and been drinking, ready for round two in their hotel room, like they are the newly weds instead. One day, they both hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> Well then, that was that. It was my first time writing Larry fanfiction as I haven't wrote fics in years so I am back and I thought the perfect opportunity came around yesterday for this fic, thanks for reading and check out my twitter @CourtHawkins97


End file.
